


White Bird

by MidnightMoonbeam



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonbeam/pseuds/MidnightMoonbeam
Summary: An ace combat poem





	White Bird

The white bird falls from above  
It cradles a lance against its bosom  
Ravens approach its path  
It extends the lance

The bird strikes out against the ravens  
But they dodge its attacks  
The ravens are saddened by the event  
But they attack the bird

The bird strikes out again  
The ravens scatter  
It flaps hard  
And regains height

It is wounded  
Striking all around it  
As it gains height  
The ravens are defensive

They dance through the air  
Avoiding the bird's desperate strikes  
The ravens strike at the bird  
and it falls

The bird claws at the air  
But its wings are clipped  
It falls gracefully  
and lands with a splash

The ravens head for their nests  
Heads held high  
Forgotten heroes  
In this unsung war


End file.
